Glimpses
by theAnonymousParadox
Summary: Remember when Merlin was just a show? A cute show? A cute little show full of cute little bromance moments? Here's to remembering those times, way back when. Just a fic with some of memorable quotes from that first nostalgic season, when they were all innocent little babies. From theAnonymousParadox.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey:)**

**I've been wanting to do one of these for a while. So...here it is. Some awesome quotes from season 1. Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

"No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name…Merlin."

* * *

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's son?"

"Yes."

"You're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"…It is Wednesday."

* * *

"Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur."

* * *

"I knew you were an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one."

* * *

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

* * *

"How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?"

* * *

"There's something about you, Merlin. Can't quite put my finger on it…"

* * *

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

* * *

"Have you some sort of mental affliction?"

"Probably."

"I'm looking into it, sire."

* * *

"You would think the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but _oh no_."

* * *

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

* * *

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did."

* * *

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole."

* * *

"Give him more credit that that, he likes you."

"That's because he doesn't know me. And if he did, I'd probably be dead by now."

* * *

"Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?"

"No…wait…I'm not naturally rude or insesnsitive."

"Just _naturally_ irritating."

* * *

"So you have been outwitted by a rat?"

"They do say rats are very intelligent."

"More intelligent than you, it would seem."

* * *

"Just for the sake of argument, if you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

"But I don't have to and I never will."

* * *

"Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if it was standing right next to you."

* * *

"They say it tastes like chicken…unless we are to starve, let's hope they are right."

"…this tastes nothing like chicken."

* * *

"It's rat, isn't it?"

"Try not to think about it."

* * *

"So killing things mends a broken heart?"

"No, but it's fun."

* * *

"Careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor."

* * *

"Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend."

* * *

"You show him the most extraordinary loyalty."

"That is my job, Sire."

"But beyond the line of duty."

"Well… You could say…there is a bond between us."

* * *

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

* * *

"I trust Arthur with my life."

* * *

"Can someone please tell me what happened?"

"Well…"

"Someone with a brain."

* * *

"Well... you've been terrible. Really. I mean it, the worst servant I've ever had.

"Thank you, sire."

* * *

"Why do you think he came here?"

"The same reason we did. Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't."

* * *

"If it is poisoned, he'll die!"

* * *

"I'm just his servant."

* * *

"Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

* * *

"Because his life's worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours."

* * *

"I had no idea you were so keen to die for me."

"Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself."

* * *

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look."

"Is that actually a compliment?"

* * *

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

"Just don't…be a…prat."

* * *

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you."

* * *

"You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

* * *

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

* * *

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's _such an idiot_. There's no way he's a _sorcerer_."

* * *

"I'm in disguise."

* * *

"Then I believe you."

* * *

"Maybe you are a genius."

"You think so?"

"Well, almost. One day."

* * *

"Gaius the hero."

* * *

"You should not have killed my friend."

* * *

"You will pay for this, Merlin!"

* * *

"Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday, we'll meet again."

* * *

"I'm happy to be your servant 'till the day I die."

* * *

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you know who I am, then you maybe just might want to check out my profile page. Just possibly. I promise, it no longer says, "THIS ACCOUNT IT NO LONGER ACTIVE." Pinky swear.**

**Don't forget to leave your flames in a review! :D**

**~theAnonymousParadox**


End file.
